Ah Choo! You Suck
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Nothing says love like caring for your friend when she's sick. Just because you like holding her doesn't mean you like her, right? And you make soup for everyone. All the time. Too bad Inuyasha can lie about as well as he stays healthy. InuKag, OneShot.


_This was a prompt I found for "illness - shared". I'm not apart of anything but it gave me the lovely idea._

_I want to thank my lovely (and totally awesome) beta **xSimplicity** for putting up with my awkward sentences and random chapters. Poor thing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

**Ah-Choo! You Suck**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"I swear I can feel the sickness looming over you," Inuyasha Taisho laughed, pointing at Kagome's hunched over figure. "It's like the raincloud of doom." Inuyasha wasn't surprised when his best friend flipped him off, sticking out her tongue and turning away from him. She was small and fierce – two words that perfectly described the twenty year-old in front of him. With long raven hair, dark eyes and a body so small she almost looked fragile, Inuyasha had quickly become her silent protector. He would never tell her that – she would tease him about it mercilessly.

Right now, Kagome Higurashi was dressed like any dying-from-a-cold person would be: massive sweater, thick sweat pants and a million layers in between. She looked like the Michelin man, only in mixed up, non-matching colours. It was quite the sight to behold.

It was mid-fall, the leaves slowly drifting to the ground as their colours changed. As a student making her way through school with scholarships, Kagome couldn't afford to miss a day. They were only a month in but their program had already loaded them with assignment after project after test.

"You really should've stayed home," Inuyasha pressed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "That's the point of living off-campus. You live with people that will take care of you when you're sick and not jerks that will just hand you a shot of rum. _You_ should sleep."

"I need to maintain my average or I don't get a scholarship and–"

Turning her around with a smirk, Inuyasha looked into dull brown eyes and a porcelain face, just barely flushed from the heat. "Kagome," he said, strangely patient for a guy that couldn't last five seconds in the library. "You're the biggest dork I know. You'll be fine."

"I can't afford to miss class," Kagome continued, shaking her head and sniffling. "Even with this stupid cold. How come I always get sick?" she asked, frowning and resting her head on his chest. She was short enough that her head tucked perfectly into the crook of his neck and her arms fit snugly against his middle. "You never get sick," she continued to grumble.

Inuyasha blinked, looking down at the small and shaking form of his best friend. They had known each other for years, always platonic and always close. She was the touchy-feely kind and he had always kept people further away than arms-length. Their friendship started that far but somehow... She just kept coming closer.

What scared him the most? He really didn't mind.

It took him only moments before he wrapped his arms around her, frowning and slowly shifting forward in the line for coffee. Tim Horton's was so busy first thing in the morning that it took at least twenty minutes to get an order through and another five before the steaming cup of bitter liquid was in their hands. It gave him a lot of time to think while waiting in the long line. While he was waiting for his order, Kagome breathed gently against him and he could just stand there and wonder why the hell it was so damn nice to be like this.

"And what would you like?" the cashier asked, looking at Inuyasha expectantly with a smile that was anything but professional.

"Large black coffee for me," he said, ignoring the flirtatious smile and coy voice. "What do you want Kagome?"

Looking up and around at the cashier, she blinked slowly. "It's my turn? Oh, I'd like a medium tea please, with two milk and two sugars."

The cashier plugged the order in and smiled back at Inuyasha. "That'll be four-fifty-six."

"Getting expensive," Inuyasha grumbled, swiping his university card and tugging on Kagome's arm that was held poised with her own plastic.

"Wait? Why the hell did you just pay for my tea?" Kagome frowned. "Wasn't it my turn?"

Rolling his eyes, he merely pulled her to the side with him and tried to ignore the urge to tug her close. "You really are sick. You're borderline delusional."

Kagome groaned and wiped her hand slowly down her face. "You said it was my turn."

"_You_ said it was your turn, not me," Inuyasha replied, smirking. Watching her arms snake around herself, she shivered and shifted from foot to foot. "Are you cold?"

"Freezing," Kagome mumbled. "It's this stupid cold. I practically overdosed on Advil this morning."

"At least you only have two classes today. You should go sleep after," Inuyasha pressed, nodding at the cashier with their order and taking it. "You need to rest."

"Quite the contrary, I need to study. I went to bed early last night and I still have a paper to finish before Friday."

"It's Monday."

"Exactly," Kagome said, nodding her head and sniffling.

Inuyasha would've laughed if she hadn't been so damn serious.

Taking her tea, Kagome gave him a small dreary smile and waved. "I'll see you in math."

He watched her walk away, huddled over herself and probably fiddling with the lid to cool the burning liquid. She was waddling a little more than usual, struggling with the excess amount of clothing. She was pale and shaking with bags under her eyes and chocolate orbs so dull it was like she wasn't even there. So, you know, she totally wasn't _beautiful_ material, right?

Tell his dick that.

* * *

Kagome literally felt like death.

Her nose was running and she was coughing. If she wasn't coughing, she was sneezing. Her head pounded and she couldn't breathe properly. She was freezing cold and sweating like it was her boot camp fitness class. It was starting to get ridiculous.

"Are you really here?"

Kagome turned around slowly, holding her precious tea in her hands with her book bag hanging off of her shoulder. She couldn't stop the tremble in her arms and that bothered her as much as the scathing-slash-concerned look Sango Houko gave her.

"Kagome, what are you doing in class?"

She managed to look a bit sheepish as she tasted a little more of the hot tea, sniffling as the steam made her nose run more. Ugh she needed more Kleenex. "Learning..." She looked to the board where the professor was standing and sighed. "Some more damn physics."

"This is physics class," Sango agreed, lightly touching her arm and guiding her to a spot in the lecture hall. "I thought you were going to stay in and sleep? You look like hell."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Inuyasha said the exact same thing."

"He said you look like hell?" Sango asked, glaring. "I'll kill him. Guys should be comforting when someone they care about is sick. Not make them self-conscious and worrying about non-important things... _Miroku_," she hinted, barely glancing back at the man behind her.

Said guy leaned forward in his seat, smiling despite the comment thrown at him. "Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over," Kagome replied, taking another sip of her tea. _Sniffle_.

"Well you look magnificent."

Laughing despite herself, Kagome eyed Sango and her boyfriend Miroku Tsujitani with tired orbs. She watched as Sango playfully smacked him and Miroku puckered up. They were quite the pair. "It's a wonder you don't kill each other," she stated, placing her tea down and getting her laptop out.

"He's just lucky I didn't hit him harder," Sango responded, raising her brows at her boyfriend.

Miroku just grinned. "It wouldn't matter to me dearest. The sex last night makes up for all the abuse I'll suffer for this week."

Sango instantaneously went red, slapping him in the face and huffing as she turned to face the front. She glanced at Kagome nervously before laughing and shaking her head. "Isn't he silly?"

"I know you two had sex last night," Kagome groaned, rolling her eyes. "It's impossible _not_ to hear you. The bed is bouncing and your room is _above _me. It's okay. I deem that my iPod time."

"Thank god we're saved," Miroku added, laughing. "I mean the noises she was making were in–"

And then Sango slapped him again.

"Miss Houko, if you will stop abusing Mr Tsujitani, I would like to start the lecture," the professor said, glaring at the two. The class was small enough that he knew all of their names – unfortunately for them.

Leaning down, Kagome felt hot breath on her shoulder before Miroku was whispering in her ear. "It's okay. The make-up sex will be totally worth it. You may want to have some more iPod time tonight."

Kagome just grinned before sneezing loudly and trying to disappear among the stares.

* * *

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "Can you breathe now? Is everything okay?"

Holding up her hand, Kagome sighed and took a deep breath. Just because she nearly vomited all over the student sitting in front of her didn't mean she had to go home. She still had math with Inuyasha and math was starting to get ridiculously hard. She needed the class for her program but Inuyasha was just attempting to minor in it. He was one of the naturally smart kids that understood crap like math with letters. When did math include letters? How was that math?

"Come on, answer. Are you going to be sick?" Sango pressed, taking a step closer despite the hand preventing her.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, even though her voice was almost too quiet to hear. "I only have fifty more minutes of class and then I'm done for the day. I'll live through it."

Sango still looked worried but instead nodded. She opened up her bag and pulled out a bottle of unopened water. "Drink this. It might help keep it down if you're going to be sick."

"I'm not going to be sick," she argued, sighing. "I said I'll be fine. You can baby me tonight when you're done at three. I'll need someone to make me food anyways. I think if I try, I'll contaminate it. I don't think Kirara or Ayame will be too happy about that."

Sango's eyes grew. "Shit."

"What?" Kagome asked, frowning. "You didn't think about me contaminating you? Did you drink something I did? What?"

"No! Kirara is out working the late shift and Ayame is with Kouga. I'm, uh, going to study with Miroku...all night." The red flush on her face confirmed the big fat lie that her statement was.

"So?" Kagome asked. "I'll just make food for me. It's better, right? I won't endanger anyone with my tendency to spread disease everywhere I go."

"You practically threw up in class," Sango responded, shaking her head. "I'll just tell Miroku he can learn on his own."

"With his right hand, of course," Kagome added, for the benefit of watching the other woman sputter.

It was the wrong time for Inuyasha to have joined the conversation. "What about right hands?"

If it was possible, Sango turned even redder. "Nothing," she hissed, crinkling her nose. "Kagome is deathly ill and she almost threw up in class and I don't want to leave her home alone tonight."

"But isn't this your _study night_ with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, laughing when the sputtering turned indignant. "Come on, we _all_ know. You are boyfriend and girlfriend right? I'd be saddened by now if Miroku hadn't touched you yet. Hell, he grabbed your ass enough times before you dated. I can only imagine what it's like now."

"You just totally put that thought into my head," Kagome murmured, making a face. "I'll never sleep now." Sighing, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and waved at Sango. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"No!" Sango called, chasing after them. "You need someone to make sure you don't pass out in your own vomit or something."

"I'm sick, not drunk."

"I'll do it."

The words nearly made Sango and Kagome fall over. "What?" the two girls asked in unison, big eyes wide. "But you hate sick people," Sango went on, looking at Kagome briefly. "You say that they are whiny bitches that complain too much for their own good."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. Go have your study time with the pervert. I'll take care of Kagome."

The girl in question huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm right here, you know."

Inuyasha grinned at Sango as they watched her stomp away.

* * *

Math had been even worse than physics. The moment the lecture ended, Kagome stood up and bolted towards the door. Inuyasha wasted no time in chasing after her, cringing when he caught sight of her throwing up in the garbage can.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch her but having no idea what to do. Sure he offered to help but that didn't mean he was competent at it. "Uh, Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha repeated stupidly. He was totally out of his comfort zone here and making a fool of himself already. He finally took a breath and gently raked his hands through her long black tresses, pulling it back and out of her face and the garbage can. "It's okay," he soothed, listening as the gagging turned to laboured breaths.

Students around them made faces ranging from disgust to sympathy. Inuyasha respectively glared at them all. When Kagome was finished and standing up, he ran to the fountain and filled up the empty water bottle Kagome drank during the lecture.

"Here," he whispered, handing it to her and hesitating only a moment before rubbing her back. "Do you feel better or worse?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Kagome moaned, taking another slow sip of the cool liquid.

Laughing slightly, Inuyasha guided her towards the doors. "Yeah you can. Now let's get you home, shall we?"

The walk had taken less than five minutes but with Kagome stopping every couple minutes to take deep, ragged breaths, Inuyasha didn't believe they'd ever make it. He took her house keys from the pocket in her bag and unlocked the front door, leading her in and heading towards the basement where Kagome's room was.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, making a face at her when he realized she probably hadn't even eaten anything. "Would soup be okay?" Sighing, Kagome nodded and moved towards her desk. Inuyasha promptly stopped her and steered her towards the big fluffy bed instead. "Not a chance Kagome."

"But the paper–"

"Can be done tomorrow," Inuyasha interrupted, giving her a light glare. "Now get in that bed or I'll handcuff you there myself."

Kagome almost choked. "You carry around handcuffs? Should I even ask why?"

Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head. "I don't but Miroku told me where Sango hides them in her bedroom. You wouldn't believe the kinky shit they do."

Covering her ears, Kagome groaned. "That was _way_ too much information. Listening to my iPod will never be the same again."

This time Inuyasha did laugh, letting his smirk widen before pushing her lightly on the bed and heading towards the door. "I'll be down with your soup in a moment. Try and rest okay? Watch television or something."

Kagome groaned again but made no other noise of protest as Inuyasha left to make food. He had been in the house countless times. Being best friends with Miroku the pervert since grade school, he had soon become close to both Sango and Kagome. Getting into the same university had been no short a miracle. Sango and Kagome had always wanted to come to their particular school and while Miroku planned to go wherever Sango went, Inuyasha decided that he should follow suit. He didn't even have academic dreams before he had met them. It had taken a lot of bribing teachers to help boost his average enough to get in.

He started working on the soup, doing the mindless tasks while his brain was working over time. It actually hurt, he realized. He forgot how so much thinking could actually hurt his brain. Why the hell had he decided to start again?

That's right: Kagome.

It was a frustrating thing seeing Kagome differently than he always had. She had just been the best friend that never made him feel like a third wheel around the two lovebirds. They had grown close that way. They rolled their eyes in a movie theatre when Sango and Miroku decided to stop paying attention to the film but pay better attention to each other. They laughed when Sango and Miroku started fighting because it was the most comical debate usually.

Sure they pissed each other off too. Kagome had once dragged his sorry ass out of bed to buy her tampons because she was too uncomfortable to move. Inuyasha had thrown her around a couple times in his arms, forgetting that he was stronger than most and typically giving her a concussion.

Still, they were best friends.

And yes, he was aware of how unmanly his thoughts were getting. That's how bad it was.

"So what's the problem?" Miroku had said when Inuyasha finally told him why he had been grumpy all day. He was still was positive that he hadn't been grumpy at all. Miroku told him he played the part so well, he could actually replace the fifth dwarf...or whatever the hell it was. "You like Kagome and she obviously likes you so go for it. Get laid for once."

Bullshit. Kagome didn't _like_ him like that. He had tested it out a couple times. He did things that pushed the best friend envelope too much. He did acts that were borderline possessive and obsessive. Kagome didn't seem fazed by them but she certainly hadn't responded to them either. The only change was that in his attempt to find out her feelings he let her get close to him physically – hugs, thrown arms around the other and such. And she did get close.

But was it _too_ close to be friends? Or not close _enough_?

It was really starting to hurt his head.

When the soup was ready he poured the hot liquid into a bowl and started making his way to the basement. He could hear the low rumble of the television playing in her bedroom, even though the door was only open a crack. He knocked lightly and entered, realizing instantly that her heavy layers were swapped for cozy pyjamas and thick, fuzzy blankets.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, feeling his throat tighten. The weird feeling of protecting her and all that crap came back with full force. He really needed to get a grip on reality.

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "Fine, I guess. I don't feel sick anymore."

Handing her the soup, Inuyasha stood awkwardly by her bed before realizing her water bottle was empty. "I'll go get you another."

"Inuyasha–"

But he fled out of the room so fast he didn't bother to stop at the sound of her voice. _Now_ what was he supposed to do? He was only being helpful when Sango asked who would take care of her. He knew that Miroku was planning some romantic (and slightly kinky) night with his girlfriend. While it would be funny to watch Miroku's irritated scowl at not getting laid, it seemed almost better that he did so he could take care of his friend. Or not-friend or whatever the hell she was.

Things were just getting more and more complicated.

When he returned, he had to keep telling himself that he could sit on the floor or something. Usually when they were all there, who lay down on the bed with who didn't matter much. Now that it was just the two of them alone?

Why hadn't they been in this position before? Hadn't he spent a lot of time alone with her?

_Not in her room_.

Good answer.

He handed her the water and watched as she took it slowly, eyeing him. "Are you okay?" she asked, raising a brow. "I thought you were going to be sick a moment ago."

"I don't get sick," Inuyasha replied, smirking. "All the better so I can take care of your sorry ass."

Kagome rolled her eyes but then turned to watch television. "There are only re-runs of CSI...a crap wedding dress show and some show on how people fail to drive. I thought CSI was a better choice."

Nodding, he turned to look at the television and forget that he was still standing like an idiot.

"Well?" Kagome asked, making him look at her. "Are you going to get in or what?" She stared at him like he was being the most awkward person in the world. He probably was.

"You're taking all of the blankets," he mumbled, an excuse for nothing better to say. He crawled on the mattress, noting that even while putting himself on the farther side away he could still brush against her.

It was rather annoying how blatantly aware he was of all the crap that could get him in trouble.

And just like that it happened: Kagome made an exaggerated sigh before tucking herself against him and resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't move. Instead, he decided to stop breathing just in case. As the need for air burned his lungs, he slowly allowed himself to take one small breath.

She still didn't move.

Like a flip was switched he instantly relaxed. He shifted his weight a little bit and moved his arm so that he could hold her better – and closer. He wouldn't mention the latter part though. Together they sat in silence, watching a re-run of Gil Grissom solving crime with his Las Vegas forensics team. It wasn't the most exciting thing to watch but he blamed the thought of death by being buried alive as the reason to why his heart was beating so stupidly fast.

"Hey, Kagome...?" He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say to her, but somehow in the silence he felt the need to say _something_.

_I like you_ or some variation of it. Miroku would probably laugh at him later but this was a chance right? The way they were sitting was nowhere near the friend zone that they had established previously. Maybe she was just expanding it. He really hoped that she wasn't.

"How the hell can I tell if she likes me?" Inuyasha had asked Miroku that time long ago. "She doesn't act any different. So much so that I don't believe you when you say that she likes me like..._that_."

Miroku had just smiled at him. "Dude, she's a girl. She'll do something over the top romantic like gazing into your big bashful eyes or breathe you in when you hug or other stupid romance-movie-shit like that."

This didn't seem over the top at all. Maybe he was reading this completely wrong?

Wait, why hadn't she answered him yet?

One look at her face and you could tell that she was deeply passed out. Her mouth was slightly open, her hot breath dancing across the fabric of his shirt. He smirked at the sight and decided to turn down the volume rather than take a blackmail-worthy picture. That was the friend in him talking. Right now, he was sure that he didn't just want to be _the friend_. With the television on low, Inuyasha scooted both of them down so she was resting peacefully against him and the pillow. Before long, Gil Grissom's clichéd but witty comebacks weren't enough to keep him awake. He let the first tendrils of sleep weigh heavy on his mind before he turned his head, kissed into her hair and fell into slumber too.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up feeling dreadful.

It was dark in the room, the television still quietly playing. Her lamp was the only light source but Inuyasha desperately wanted to turn it off and fall back into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. Kagome was still happily residing there. Looking around the room for her alarm clock, he almost jumped hastily out of bed when he realized it was five in the morning – the _next_ morning.

Wow, he was hungry.

Looking down at Kagome, he couldn't help but lift the corner of his lips at her faint blush. Her cheeks were warm from the heat, the blanket still tucked surely around her as she lay on top of the bed and partly on top of him. He could hear her sniffle as she slept; the sounds of the tell-tale cold that brought them together.

Well, not _together_-together. But close enough.

Gently and slowly rolling her, Inuyasha desperately tried to keep her asleep while he attempted to leave. He still had to go back to his apartment and change. A shower would be nice too. When Kagome was finally on the other side of the bed, he slipped away quietly, turned off her television and left. He would call her on her cell to make sure she made her afternoon class, if she felt up to it.

He still couldn't believe he slept there with her.

Inuyasha shook his head as he headed out the back and made his way to his own place. The morning was peaceful, the air crisp and cold from autumn mornings. He wanted to think that the air quality would help him sleep, like it tended to do in the movies, but to no avail. His thoughts were still scattered around the girl sleeping off a cold.

It took him ten minutes to walk to his building complex. His parents had been kind enough to get him his own place for his third year at university. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy other people he just wasn't a big fan of having to spend time with them because you felt obligated to. A lot of the guys he roomed with were friends of Miroku anyways – and that was never a good start to anything. So yes, after almost eight months of hearing moans, groans and banging headboards, he decided that he wanted his own place.

The quiet was almost welcoming but it was then he heard a little sniffle come from his nose. Well, it was cold out.

He changed on the way to the bathroom, throwing his clothes in a basket before jumping under hot pulses of water from the shower. It felt good on his body and the tight muscles that were kept in an awkward position from the previous night. He shampooed his hair and grumbled when he put in conditioner. While the very thought of using it made him feel fruity, it was a lot better for him to untangle his long black locks than without.

When he stepped out of the shower, it happened again. _Sniffle_. But it was because of the steam from the boiling water.

He ignored the fact that he had to shove the food into his mouth because he didn't feel like eating – even though he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. However, he had been hungry when he first woke up, so it couldn't mean anything. He continued on with getting ready for his class at eleven, packing in his books and leaving it by the door. When he was completely finished, it was only then that he stumbled into the bedroom and fell back asleep.

* * *

Waking up the second time felt even worse than the first.

There was this weird tingle in his throat and he felt more exhausted than ever. Dutifully he turned off his alarm and headed towards the door. Slipping on his shoes, he gathered his bag and left for class. And that's when it happened:

_Ah-Choo!_

It was totally a fluke.

But what made it all worse was that it wasn't. During class, he could barely focus on the schoolwork without feeling a bit queasy. His head was starting to hurt and that damn sniffle kept creeping in every couple minutes. He figured that if he took some aspirin, it would all clear up after his second class. It didn't.

Now as he entered his third class, he felt completely wasted.

Miroku had looked at him strangely, gesturing towards the seat with his head. "You look like utter shit."

"Thanks for that," Inuyasha grumbled, sitting down and opening his bag. "I think I'm getting Kagome's sickness."

"That sucks," Miroku said, lips curling into a smile because somehow his pain was funny. "Sango told me you took care of her last night. So, did you? _Take care of her_, I mean." The suggestive leer was implied.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha glared at his best friend. "I made her food and we watched re-runs on TV. Nothing happened." _Except for the fact I slept there all night cuddling her._

"Sure, we'll go with that," Miroku replied, still grinning like a fool. It was as if he knew something.

Class went by far too slow. Inuyasha was trying to hold back the sniffles that caused Miroku to only further make fun of him. He took the notes but only paid attention to half of what the professor was saying. It was probably going to kick him in the ass later but he felt so bad he didn't much care. When his final class was over, he packed up quickly and ignored Miroku's smile.

"Where are you going so fast?" he asked, grinning slyly. "Is it to Kagome's house?"

"Nope," Inuyasha lied, because he knew he would never hear the end of it if he told the truth. _Ah-Choo_! "I'm going back to my apartment."

"Well, enjoy," Miroku replied, still smiling like an idiot.

If Inuyasha hadn't been so pressed for time, he would've punched him. However, Kagome's class started soon and he wanted to see if she was okay. He always wanted to get mad at her for making him sick because he _never _got sick. He knew that was unfair and probably just a bad case of karma but he still wanted to be there.

He half-walked and half-jogged towards Kagome's shared house. The red-headed girl named Ayame waved at him when he entered but he only made an incoherent sound back. He needed to find Kagome. Her bedroom was dark, just the way he left it. He slowly entered, poking his head in and seeing Kagome still curled into the blanket like he had left her. She had class soon, didn't she? Why wasn't she up?

He was supposed to call her. _Shit_.

Kagome never slept in, so it barely occurred to him that _not_ calling her would be a problem. However, in her sickness-induced state, he should've figured that she was practically catatonic. She never slept well anyways. Her body was most likely catching up.

Sliding onto the mattress, Inuyasha gently touched her shoulder, watching the peaceful way she slept. Her breathing was deep and even, her chest rising and falling with every intake and release.

Focus. Wake her up.

"Kagome, you have to wake up," Inuyasha whispered, shaking her body slightly and sniffling. "Come on Kagome."

She made a low groan and turned, opening her eyes to slits. "What? You're still here?" She moaned again and clutched at the blanket, rolling over so that she was closer to him. "What time is it?"

"I left earlier for school. It's ten-to-two. Don't you have class?"

He could feel her body still against his, the thought of her missing class enough to get her worked up and out of bed in seconds. That's why it surprised him so much when she let out a heavy breath and shook her head. "I'll take your advice. Get notes from other people. Even though their notes will probably suck, I'll deal with it."

Inuyasha smirked, letting the hand that was still resting on her shoulder rub gently. "I think you'll figure it out."

"So what are you doing here?" Kagome mumbled against side.

"I'm came because–" _Ah-Choo_! "I think you made me sick."

Kagome looked up at him then, her narrowed eyes opening wider until she was completely focused on him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you'll just have to join the exclusive club." She smiled at him.

_Ah-Choo!_ "You suck," he complained, glaring at her. "Of everyone to get me sick, it has to be you."

Smile still on her face, she patted the bed and sighed. He slowly slid down until he was lying beside her, arm curled around her. She didn't seem to mind it at all but Inuyasha felt like this was no longer friend territory. Did she see it like that? Was she just sick and liking the comfort?

"Um, Inuyasha," she whispered and he turned his head to face her, the words "what?" already forming on his lips. He never got to say them though because soon her soft lips were pressed against his, crashing all of his worries and questions down in a heaping pile to be forgotten. When she pulled back, she cuddled in closer to him, her small arms resting against his stomach. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're very welcome," Inuyasha replied, head still spinning a bit. Kagome had really just kissed him, right? It wasn't some sick fantasy?

Kagome started to laugh a little, jostling him on the mattress. "You still got sick though. It's probably not worth to help me again."

Frowning, Inuyasha leaned up a bit until she looked at him, eyes big and questioning. "Yeah right," he mumbled, ducking his head to press another kiss to her lips. "Go back to sleep," he murmured when he pulled back, smirking. "We should both get better."

Kagome sniffled, bursting out laughing. "I guess we better."

Inuyasha continued to watch her as she pressed up against him, holding him with purpose. This moment, while a bit strange, was perfect for him. He could do without the sickness but if that's what got him Kagome then it was totally worth–

_Ah-Choo!_

–it.

* * *

_Another one shot all happily completed. I hope you enjoyed._

_Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you!_


End file.
